The Adventures Of Alice And Jasper
by stop taking the good usernames
Summary: One-Shot! It's Alice and Jasper's Anniversary. What will they do? Summary Sucks, Read For Yourself.


_**A/N: This is a ONE-SHOT People. Yes, they are Human, but they have their Vampire Powers. If that makes sense? **_

_**Any who, Read and Review! **_

I spent the first half of the morning locked in my gigantic bathroom, perfecting my hair and touching up my make-up. Jasper had been trying not to make firm plans for our anniversary, and I suppose I could have helped by not 'looking', but I wanted to be prepared.

He planned to take me out for dinner, to a posh restaurant in Paris, followed by a shopping spree in New York. He always spoiled me, so I brought him a brand new Ferrari and I had booked us a holiday in England.

I was wearing a deep blue, figure hugging dress, because I 'saw' that it would match his tuxedo. It had taken me hours to pin back my hair and pick out my jewellery. In the end I chose a necklace that was centred around a blue sapphire the size of a golf ball and earrings to match.

I had just finished pinning up a loose curl when I heard a knock t the door. I jumped up to open the door and he smiled when he saw what I was wearing.

"I guess there was no way of hiding it from you," he chuckled.

The scars that covered his body were his most dominant feature. They signified the terrifying past he had endured, but they showed me how lucky I was to have him.

"Sorry I was watching." I said and pouted.

He laughed. "I should have known."

I smiled, happy that I was forgiven, even though I knew he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Come on," he urged. "We're going to be late!"

"How are we getting there?" I asked, innocently.

"Like you don't already know," he teased.

He took my hand and lead the way downstairs. Carlisle and Esme wished us fun as we walked into the garage. I saw Jasper's eyes gleam as they spotted his new car.

"Happy anniversary!" I said, smiling.

"You shouldn't have." He said it, but I knew that he didn't mean it.

I pressed the remote and the garage door opened. I got into Jasper's new car and fastened my seatbelt. He smiled at me before speeding down the drive. The forest would have been a blur to human eyes, but with our vampire senses, we could see every raindrop fall from the leaves.

Jasper drove at various speeds, testing his new car. He kept thanking me, no matter how many times I told him to stop. We arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. We handed the keys to the parking attendant and Jasper swelled with pride when the he felt the mans boredom turn to awe, then jealousy.

Jasper managed to get us on an earlier flight, but that was mainly due to him making the check-in woman feel generous. We only had to wait 5 minutes until the boarding signal went off for our flight.

The airplane was the biggest, but only the best for the Cullen's. The flight was long, so I snuggled up to Jasper and we talked in hushed tones.

"I really like the necklace by the way." He said whilst fiddling with it.

"Thanks. Do you really like the car? If you don't, I could always get you something else…" I lost my train of thought and just looked up at him.

"Alice! Of course I like it!" He said, taking my hands. "Relax. We're about to land in England, okay?"

"Okay!" I said in a cheery voice.

The plane landed in England 10 minutes later and we sat down to wait for our flight to Paris. Jasper was playing with my hair, but my phone rang, distracting him.

"_Hello Edward. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Can it wait?_

_Oh, that's all right then!_

_Of course I don't mind helping._

_Bye." _I hung up.

Jasper's face was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

I laughed. "Nothing's wrong. Edward wanted to know if I could get Bella a dress and help her get ready for Prom."

"Oh," was all he said.

We boarded the plane and I flicked through a magazine. I skipped to the dress section and found the perfect Prom Dress.

I gasped. "It's beautiful!"

Jasper chuckled and drew circles on my hand. He was silent until he growled, only loud enough for me to hear.

"That guy, row 7 seat 26. He is feeling rather confident and he thought he stood a chance with you." He explained.

He was always overprotective of me, and sometimes I got really frustrated.

We landed in Paris shortly after, but because Jasper and I had been there before we didn't waste time sight seeing. We went straight to the restaurant.

Jasper and I spent over $100 trying out different dishes. We talked throughout the meal, and drank champagne.

After we were finished I went to the toilets and tidied up. I really didn't want to sit on a plane, so we decided to get a boat over. The smell of salt water calmed me.

"So, where to?" Jasper asked once we reached England.

"How about we go to the hotel suite I booked for us?" I said.

He slung my back-pack over his shoulder and took my hand, helping me out of the boat. The car I had arranged arrived just then and we zoomed off before Jasper could ask where. The car pulled to a stop outside the hotel and I thanked the driver before going into the lobby.

It didn't take long before we were in the hotel room that over looked a lake. Jasper smiled and scooped me into his arms and walked into the bedroom…

_**A/N: Okay, I know that they have powers and they eat real food, but who cares? It's MY story. **_

_**I love reviews. Love 'em. Love 'em. Love 'em.**_

_**So PLEASE Review.**_

_**Or else…**_


End file.
